Hyenas
'Hyenas '''are the secondary antagonists of DreamWorks' 36th full-length animated feature film, ''Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway. They are spotted hyenas and Mr. Drake Begum's henchmen. Appearances Aba, Passua, Bayo, and Nami are spotted hyenas with red eyes, brown and black hairs and tails. Biography The Hyenas appear near the beginning, and being called by mall security about the animals ; the lion named Alex, the zebra named Marty, the giraffe named Melman, and the hippopotamus named Gloria. After Begum shoots the Zoosters with the tranquilizer darts in the mall. And also, he caged Alex and his friends in his office and they being guarded them by Begum. But the penguins rescue them and they escape. He and his minions chases them in a long jeep chase scene that ends when the animals try to escape on their bus. But Begum gets hit by a shovel in his face and lands on the food court, so Hyenas will go after them on the jeep. After they surrounded the animals and prepares to eat them, but they were thwarted by South Troops, an animal organization dedicated to saving the animals and stopping bad people. They later called Begum on the phone in the city of Mumbai, and tells him they got away before they were save by the South Troops. Then he was angrily at them for failing, so Begum wants his minions to meet him in his office so he needs to come up something smarter to find out where Alex and his friends are. Then, he and his minions was later seen at the alley that the animals were just at and uses his capable and clues to find out they have save by the South Troops and heading for Tokyo and rides aboard on the train heading for the same place. Soon as Bayo eating ham, Begum saw the animals flies out of Tokyo from the angry mob, so they need go back to Mumbai and find someone to take pictures and find out where the animals are at. When Begum figuring out where Alex is and needs to find out where he and his friends location is in his office, the Hyenas eating and laughing. Just as Begum to silence them. Then he lets Ishan in and hires him to take a picture where his location is and he'll pay you half. He then uses poison dart frog's skin to put on the tranquilizer dart which is exactly poison, and callously sends him on his way. And after that, Ishan founds them in Jungletopia after taking pictures and sends it to him. Later, Begum and his minions capture the four zoo animals on the old boat and he decided to take them to the Mumbai Zoo to kill them dead. At the zoo, before Alex is nearly killed by a poisonous dart, Calvo pulls him out of the way and the other animals come to the rescue. They are taken out by the penguins, Mao and Theo. At the end of the film, they are last seen trapped in a crate by the penguins, being shipped to Madagascar. Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Hyenas Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Idiots Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villainess Category:Animals Category:Henchmen